comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth-9802)
Sometimes, it is only madness that makes us what we are. Bruce Wayne '''is a masked vigilante, inhabiting in Gotham City, under the impression as CEO and businessman of Wayne Industries, while on confidentiality, facing off against injustice as the superhero, Batman, also dubbed The Dark Knight. Although misunderstood at the beginning, later onwards, Batman was considered as a public figurine, as the heroics of a new age, although being frequently framed as a perpetrator by his old enemies, countlessly. This fanon character of Bruce Wayne is in the reality, of Earth-9802, the universe of an amalgam Marvel and DC Comic Book imprint, created by DuttPanda. ---- '''THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK It is by appearance, that the Batman clears out the malevolency off the streets of Gotham or the areas he`s specialized in, but it is actually the man behind the mask that has been doing these tasks all along! Before Bruce Wayne donned the identity of the Batman, he had a prompting origin that provoked him to go into the way of a vigilante. And as he reached his conclusive matters, after the incidents of Batman, he has yet found himself, enigmatically, to be involved with situations that are beyond average, and beyond Batman. The following chapters will exploit Bruce Wayne`s exceptionally extraordinary life, as we unfold different aspects of his grasping moments! Childhood Bruce Wayne was born to the richest individuals of Gotham, the controllers of the Wayne Industries, Martha and Thomas Wayne. As wealthy industrialists in the crime increasing city of Gotham in the United States, Bruce had an austere and a sadistic adoloscence. He had several phobias and he was too much agitated about the most trivial things, making him a very persnickety boy. In a deceptional plight set up by Carmine Falcone to take over Wayne Industries, Bruce`s parents were assasinated by a mugger in front of him, mentally traumatizing him. Later onwards, after Falcone grasped the Wayne Industries as his own property, Bruce Wayne was homeless and was cut off his finances illicitly. When he became thirteen, a man, by the name of Ra`s al Ghul had taken him up in his cult organization of mystical martial arts training, the League of Assasins, an American terrorist organization, under the mystical and proficient Chinese training of martial arts. Cut off with the slightest information about the terrorisism of the League of Assasins, which he referred to as The League of Shadows, Bruce was trained to be the finest warrior of the cult and had dominated the most pivotal moral; exact revenge. Adulthood When Bruce became 27, he had established and developed his own society of banking in Gotham, with a budget congregated by Al Ghul. Slowly, his academy of finances started to extend. At a certain point, when he singlehandedly, grew wealthy and obtained contact with Falcone, he instantly reacted. Donning a vibranium armor, equipped with a ultility belt consisting of a smoke bomb, refinable knives and a mask, along with three katanas, Bruce infiltrated and destroyed Marone`s central database of his weapon production. Falcone discovered that someone he knew was equipped with the intent to destroy all of Falcone`s assets, understanding that young man Bruce was up to his charms to exact revenge for the death of his parents and the theft of his company, Falcone decided to play safe and handed over Bruce Industries back to Bruce. Bruce was introduced by his butler and manservant, Alfred Pennyworth, who Bruce considered as a best friend. After easily completing courses about how to handle his business, Bruce realized that instead of posing as a threatening figurine, he could live his life as the CEO of Wayne Industries. Utilizing that opportunity, Bruce was the primary asset for Wayne Industries. However, the League of Assasins were dissapointed with the turn of events set by Bruce, who was supposed to exact his revenge and assasinate Falcone so that all individuals can get a balance of freedom. By the traditional way, if someone breaks a law of the cult, they have to be contaminated. The League of Assasins were hunting down Bruce, but by torturing him, mentally. By murdering civilians in cold blood, with leaving clues for Wayne to resolve, the League of Shadows, stay in the shadows, waiting for a move. Understanding that the League of Shadows want him and will not stop their madness, with the help of his butler and Lucius Fox, he creates a vibranium suit, with a proper war utility belt, a single katana, and a density levitation flight propellor. With this, he outsmarts the League of Shadows and destroy them. After being caught on the media, Bruce`s figurine is a sensation dubbed as Batman. The Joker Shortly, after obtaining PHD, Doctorine, Certificate, Honors and other honorable resorts from different institutions of education including Harvard in a late visa, at the age of 28, Bruce was absolutely controlling Wayne Industries, actively and since then, became a womanizer in exclusive privileges. However, after the Batman figure takes down the sentinal League of Shadows group, terrorized criminals in Gotham threaten the Batman to come out or be responsible for the deaths of several people. Out of the people who threaten Batman, a psychologically distressed sociopathic mastermind criminal with excelling intellect and wits and cunningness, implants bombs on several banks and deploys the deaths of hundreds, making that Batman`s fault. The Gotham Police Department try to trace down Batman but unfortunately, get entangled in the Joker games. Bruce discovers the reason towards the Joker`s obsession towards Batman; Frank DuLock, a worker at the Falcone Weapons Factory, was burnt with chemicals and radioactive mass after the Batman figure had destroyed the Falcone building. Thus, with a brain hemmorhage, that causes him to go bonkes, makes him a highly efficient criminal within the ranks of Gotham. After interwening the Joker, Bruce realizes that the people of Gotham need to rely on a hero, someone who will protect them from all sorts of perishment. Asides from that, since every criminal on Gotham, was practically obsessed with the Batman figure, instead of letting it go, Bruce became a permanent asskicker, by the name of Batman, he created a secret underground base, accompanied by Barbara Gordon and Alfred Pennyworth, and working there as the hero, Batman. The Death Of Natalia Romanova Category:Versions of Batman Category:Batman Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Males Category:Eart-9802 Category:Expert Combatant Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Master Manipulator Category:Secret Identity Category:Martial Artists Category:Interrogation Category:Intimidation Category:Investigation Category:Super Smart Category:Billionares Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Multilingual Category:Businessmen Category:Expert Detectives Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Weapons Experts Category:CEOs Category:Agility Category:Geniuses Category:DuttPanda